yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Pirates That Don't Do Anything
Pirates That Don't Do Anything song was sung by Larry the Cucumber, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt during this video called Very Silly Songs!. Lyrics Narrator: (Speaking) And Now it's time for silly songs with Larry. The part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Joining Larry are Pa Grape, and Mister Lunt, who together, makeup the infamous gang of scallywags, "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything"... Everyone: We are the pirates who don't do anything We just stay at home and lie around And if you ask us to do anything We'll just tell you Larry: We don't do anything Pa Grape: Well, I've never been to Greenland And I've never been to Denver And I've never buried treasure in St. Louie or St. Paul And I've never been to Moscow And I've never been to Tampa And I've never been to Boston in the fall Everyone: We're the pirates who don't do anything We just stay at home and lie around And if you ask us to do anything We'll just tell you Mr. Lunt: We don't do anything Mr. Lunt: And I've never hoist the mainstay And I've never swabbed the poop deck And I've never veer to starboard Cause I never sail at all And I've never walked the gangplank And I've never owned a parrot And I've never been to Boston in the fall Everyone: Cause were the pirates who don't do anything We just stay at home and lie around And if you ask us to do anything Well just tell you we don't do anything Larry: Well I've never plucked a rooster And I'm not too good at ping pong And I've never thrown my mashed potatoes Up against the wall And I've never kissed a chipmunk And I've never gotten head lice And I've never been to Boston in the fall Pa Grape: (Speaking) Huh? What are you talking about? What does a Rooster or mashed potatoes have to do with being a pirate? Mr. Lunt: (speaking) Hey! That's right! We're supposed to sing about piratey things Larry: (Speaking) Oh! Pa Grape: And who's ever kissed a chipmunk? that's just nonsense! Why even bring it up? Am i right? What do you think? Mr. Lunt: I think you look like Cap'n Crunch... Pa Grape: Huh? No I don't! Mr. Lunt: Do too. Pa Grape: Do Not. Mr. Lunt: You're making me hungry... Pa Grape: That's it, you're walking the plank! Mr. Lunt: Says who? Pa Grape: Says the Cap'n thank you! Mr. Lunt: Oh yeah? Aye, Aye... Cap'n Crunch... hehehe Pa Grapes: ARRRGH! Mr. Lunt: Yikes! Larry: (singing) And I've never licked a spark plug And I've never sniffed a stinkbug And I've never painted daises On a big red rubber ball And I've never bathed in yogurt And I don't look good in leggings Pa Grape: (speaking) You just don't get it... Everyone: (singing) And We've never been to Boston in the fall! Pa Grape: (speaking) Pass the chips Whose got the Remote Control Larry: (speaking) Here it is, Mr. Lunt: (speaking) Time for Heraldo Pa Grape: It's Definitely time for Wok Nec Mr. Lunt: Oh, I don't like this show Larry: Hey look, I found a quarter. Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:VeggieTales Songs